


Of Creampuffs and Blood

by ForestBlue (forestblue)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm good at writing angst so there will be some, Vampires, because there's also funny bits in here I guess, but not too much, it's the Carmilla AU folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestblue/pseuds/ForestBlue
Summary: “Uh, excuse me. Who are you?”“Lena,” the stranger says in a voice that is unfairly raspy and attractive. “I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”ORThe Carmilla AU that got stuck in my head and I just had to write it.(oh my god they were roommates)(and one of them was a vampire)





	1. (Dis)orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope you're having a great time during the winter holidays and that the early sunset isn't making you too depressed. Anyway, here's an idea that has been bugging me for quite a while: a supercorp carmilla AU. Also, shoutout to carmillatranscripts on tumblr for the episode transcripts - they were a great help! As always, come bother me at forest-blue on tumblr with questions or just yell at me to update faster, lol. Enjoy!

Kara Danvers is nothing but a serious journalist – well, journalism _student_. And just like any self-respectable journalist-slash-lover of mysteries, she’s decided to tackle the most mysterious mystery _ever_ to exist in the whole wide world. Probably. And if that mystery just so happens to be at her university, so what? She can’t control fate. Clearly, the gods have spoken: the bundle of weird which is Cadmus University needs to be untangled. And who better to untangle it than Kara?

(The fact that this would be the perfect journalism project for her class that would hopefully get her an A is redundant, and whoever says otherwise is just jealous that they didn’t think of it first. Like Leslie, the rude girl in Kara’s class who always makes fun of her for no good reason. Not that Kara is bothered by it. Nope. Not even a little bit.)

Jealous classmates aside, Kara is so excited about her first serious journalism project that she is going to start working on it right away. The laptop is on and the webcam flashes red. After swiping a few times through her hair, straightening her button-up shirt and pushing her glasses into place, she’s ready. Kara clicks _record_.

“Cadmus University, in the strange scenic Styria- ugh, no,” she shakes her head. “Alliteration is going to make me sound way too pretentious. Okay, let’s do this again,” she clears her throat.

“Cadmus University, in picturesque Styria, where nothing, not even the homecoming goat sacrifice, disturbs the pursuit of knowledge.”

 _There._ That’s better.

“But under the surface of this placid institute of higher learning, you’ll find mystery after mystery. Just last week, students using the library catalogue reported a search window claiming it was lost, begging for help to find Dudley Chapel – which burned down in 1904. So, harmless prank or terrifying mystery waiting t-”

The slamming of the room’s door startles Kara out of her rehearsed speech. She turns around to see her roommate Imra enter, looking as excited and bubbly as ever to return to their tiny room.

“I passed the test!”

Remembering that she’s recording, Kara gestures to her friend and introduces her to her future audience.

“Imra Ardeen, everyone. Roommate extraordinaire and best friend of the last several weeks. This British beauty and her sparkling presence are truly a refreshing sight for someone as boring as me.”

Imra laughs, bowing dramatically towards the camera. Kara giggles at her roommate’s antics; Imra is a strange one, but Kara can’t complain, since her roommate never finds issue with her nocturnal tendencies and doesn’t even bat an eye at Kara’s _very_ unhealthy diet consisting mostly of chocolate chip cookies, hot chocolate, and fizzy drinks.

“So, how did you do?”

“I got a 62%,” she shrugs. “It’s pretty good; it’s like a gentlewoman’s C.”

“Hey,” Kara frowns-

“We’re going out to celebrate!” Imra cuts her off, heading towards the small shared closet to pick out party clothes. But Kara doesn’t back down so easily.

“Imra… you are _so_ much better than a 62. Maybe if there was a _little_ less celebrating and a bit more _studying_?” Kara puts on her best puppy eyes, which are promptly ignored in favor of a bright pink halter top adorned with _SWAG_ in big, sparkly letters.

After putting the pink monstrosity on, Imra looks at Kara disappointedly.

“Are you serious? Come _on!_ This is what college is _about_! You’re finally out of that hamster ball that your family had you living in.”

Kara tucks a non-existent stray hair behind her ear.

“They just had… safety concerns,” she mutters under her breath, adjusting her glasses once again.

“And now it’s time to _live_. Like right now. What are you doing _right now_?” Imra continues unabated.

Kara at least has the decency of looking slightly ashamed.

“Um. My journalism project?”

“No. No, no, _no!_ The quad mixer is tonight. I’m not leaving you here alone talking to your laptop about-”

“-the library catalogue possibly achieving sentience?”

When Kara hears the sentence that just came out of her mouth, she can’t even _act_ offended by the confused and slightly concerned expression directed at her.

“ _Right._ So, some library catalogue… _prank_ or something, I don’t know. What I _do_ know is that it is _six_ pm on a _Friday_.”

Imra pulls Kara up from her swivel chair, taking in the unfortunate combination (that no one was supposed to know about) of Kara’s crisp button-up shirt and her well-worn plaid pajama pants.

“Oh, this is _bad_ ,” Imra shakes herself out of the horror of seeing such a fashion disaster and drags Kara with her towards the closet.

“Kara,” Imra fixes the girl in question with a serious gaze, “we’re going to go have fun!” she grins excitedly.

Kara tries to free herself from her roommate’s grasp. “Okay, but I just have to finish this before-”

“No buts. This is our big college adventure! Come on, aren’t you the least bit excited? Besides, the spooky library will still be here tomorrow,” Imra very reasonably points out. _Ugh_ , why did she have to go and use logic, of all things? How is Kara supposed to say no to that?

“Hey,” Imra adds too innocently for it to be a simple afterthought, “James is going to be there, too – that TA?”

Kara blushes, cursing her inability to hide her crushes from anyone.

“Will you come? _Please_ come,” Imra mirrors Kara’s earlier imploring puppy eyes, and Kara suddenly feels a lot more sympathetic towards her older sister, who always complains about the unfairness of this tactic. She rolls her eyes.

“Yes, fine!”

 

* * *

 

 

The late Saturday morning finds Kara at her desk, grumpily drinking hot chocolate from her favorite TARDIS mug as she tries to shake the sleep from her eyes. She looks up at her laptop.

“Oh, crap. Has this been on the whole night?” Kara moves to stop the recording, but thinks better of it and turns around to the lump under the blanket on her roommate’s bed. “You know what? Let’s do a little before and after.”

She gets up from her chair, moving towards the bed.

“And how _is_ the Jägerbomb-inatrix doing this morning?”

Kara pulls the sheets off dramatically to reveal- _an empty bed?_

“Imra?”

The Imra-shaped pillows on the bed taunt Kara silently as if they have some secret knowledge they’re not willing to share.

“Imra? Is this some kind of joke?” Anxiety mounting, Kara pokes at the pillows, hoping to somehow find her roommate under them.

“Imra, this isn’t funny.”

Just when she’s seriously beginning to consider checking the closet to see if her friend meant to make a coming out joke and accidentally fell asleep, Kara notices a white card at the foot of the bed covered in a strange gooey substance.

 “Ugh, what’s this? Dear student, your roommate no longer attends Cadmus… _What?_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Two extremely unhelpful phone calls later, Kara grows frustrated with the person on the other side of the line and grips the landline so hard that it cracks a little.

“ _No_ , what I’m saying is that there _was_ a card, but it is _wrong_. There is _no_ way that Imra just decided to drop out and go home at 2am on a Friday night without taking any of her stuff! And even if she _did_ , there is no way that she would leave me with this ‘official’ notecard.”

Kara shows it to the camera, revealing a multiple-choice card with the second option checked.

“It is _multiple-choice_! ‘Dear student, your roommate no longer attends Cadmus University. They A) lost their scholarship and decided to go home, B) have elected to attend another school due to _your_ extreme incompatibility, C) experienced a psychological event that left them unfit for student life, or D) cited personal reasons, and really, why does anybody do anything? Exit procedures have commenced; no action on your part is required.’ Really? Not to mention that I found it next to a pile of disgusting goo that already started growing mushrooms!”

She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

“So, what I’m going to need from you, since nobody else seems to care that _a girl is missing_ , is to talk to the Dean of students!”

The only answer to her tirade is the dial tone.

“Oh, I swear that is like the _third_ time!”

Kara hangs up and starts texting frantically on her ancient-looking flip phone.

 “Come on, Imra, just text me back. Say that you slept over with some Bud Light-loving frat boy or something.”

“Don’t judge,” Kara points at her flip phone, “I broke my last three phones because I’m clumsy as heck. These ones are much sturdier!”

She sets her cell down and sighs before picking up the landline to try again, setting it on speaker.

 “ _You have reached the office of student affairs at Cadmus University. If you know your party’s extension, please dial it at any time._ ”

Kara dials 1337 with a roll of her eyes; whoever chose the number for campus security must be feeling very proud of themselves.

“ _You have reached Cadmus Campus Security. If an incident is in progress, please dial 4815 or activate the nearest blue tentacle phone. For missing persons, please press 1. To report an escaped entity or poltergeist activity, please press-”_

Before she can press 1, Kara’s cell starts ringing. She hangs up the landline and picks up.

“Imra, hi! Oh… yes, yes! I _am_ the girl with the missing roommate. Thank you so much for calling, nobody else seems to- what? _No_ , I don’t need a _new_ roommate. I already _have_ a roommate! Or I _would_ if she wasn’t missing… I can _what_? I’ll have you know, that is _rude_ and-“

Once more, the dial tone rings in Kara’s ears with the pathetic sound of failure. Kara closes her phone and takes a steadying breath.

“The university doesn’t want to help find Imra? Fine. I’ve got three weeks of a journalism class and I’ve seen all of _Veronica Mars_. I’ll find her myself.”

She gathers a notebook and a pen, plus a few cookies for the road, and leaves the room to investigate.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Kara swivels in her chair, looking exhausted.

“This is insane. There were hundreds of people at that mixer and nobody saw anything. Like our floor don, Winn: ‘Uh, I may have seen her dancing across the quad, but I don’t know, things just got so foggy after the alchemy guys released, you know, the fog’. Or the creeps from Zeta Omega Mu: ‘Uh, like a hottie in a pink halter? I hit, like, three of those last night, chiquita’,” Kara says in her best deep voice trying to imitate the boys, but barely manages to sound like a kid pretending to be a cartoon character.

“And everyone else, really: ‘Yeah, but wasn’t she with you?’ They’re right, she was,” Kara deflates. “God, why didn’t I keep better track of her? What the hell happened last night?”

Before she can spiral into a three-week depression due to her being an absolute failure of an investigator, the door to the room opens. Kara’s mouth drops open at the sight of a gorgeous brunette dressed fully in black who saunters in as if she owns the place.

An offhand ‘ _hey_ ’ is all Kara gets before the stranger drops her bag on the floor and walks over towards Imra’s bed.

Kara shakes herself out of her reverie.

“Uh, excuse me. Who are you?”

“Lena,” the stranger says in a voice that is unfairly raspy and attractive. “I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”


	2. The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell you what, darling. You cough up your missing roommate and I’ll get out of your hair. But until then,” Lena shrugs, returning to her rummaging.  
> “Oh, this is so not happening. You are not my new roommate! I’m going to find Imra, and you’ll be out of here so fast that there’s going to be scorch marks on those tight leather pants of yours.”
> 
> \- Lena is apparently here to stay, and Kara is NOT a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because, well, I didn't know how else to break up the big chunk coming up after this, and writing the whole chunk would have meant a longer wait time for your guys. Plus, it's better for me to update more often since it keeps me writing every week and this way I don't lose interest in the story. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter two! (....ha, that rhymed)

_“I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”_

“You’re my _what_?”

The stranger busies herself with setting up her iPod on Imra’s docking station. She turns it on, the speakers blasting punk music on full volume. Kara feels her eardrums pulse with the beat.

“Your new roommate,” Lena answers casually, not caring if Kara hears her over the noise; indeed, Kara would not have understood if she wasn’t staring at her not-roommate’s very red and very distracting lips.

“I have a roommate,” Kara shakes herself out of it and yells over the music.

“Well, don’t you catch on quickly,” Lena drawls sarcastically, then turns her attention towards the mini fridge and pulls out a can of grape soda.

Kara’s face pinches in annoyance, a little crinkle forming between her brows, because _of course_ the rude woman just had to take her last soda.

“ _No_ , I mean I have a pre-existing roommate, a-a _prior_ roommate – Imra.”

Lena downs the whole can in one chug and throws the empty can behind her without looking. She misses the bin and doesn’t seem all that bothered by it. She stares at Kara with an unsettling intensity.

“Oh, yeah? And where is this… Imra?”

“She’s… she’s missing right now,” Kara admits and breaks eye contact, uncomfortable with Lena’s gaze.

The not-roommate does _not_ take her ‘not-roommate’ status seriously enough and plops down on Imra’s bed. Leaning back on her elbows, Lena looks in amusement at Kara, who fidgets in her seat, a little red in her cheeks.

“I see,” Lena punctuates with a raise of her eyebrow. “So you can’t produce this roommate of yours or anything, but you’d like me to leave?”

“Well,” Kara tucks a stray hair behind her ear, “I wouldn’t put it exactly like- hey, what are you doing?” Kara yells, horrified to see that Lena is currently rummaging through Imra’s things. Ignoring Kara, Lena finds a wallet and pockets the money from inside.

“Well, you see,” Lena turns to smirk at the blonde ball of fury who keeps clenching and unclenching her fists, “I may not have a missing roommate, but what I do have is a letter from the Dean that says I live here now,” she turns back and takes one of Imra’s shirts, holding it out in front of her chest.

“Stop that! Those aren’t yours.”

“Well, they’re in my half of the room, darling; and possession is nine-tenths.”

Kara scoffs, aggravated by the woman’s smart…butt responses, and stomps over to the bed, yanking the shirt out of Lena’s grasp. She fixes the intruder with a hard stare.

“This. Isn’t. Your. Room.”

Lena purses her lips in amusement, not even the slightest bit frazzled by Kara’s stink eye. When Kara doesn’t move from her spot in front of her and starts tapping her foot impatiently, Lena sighs.

“Tell you what, darling. You cough up your missing roommate and I’ll get out of your hair. But until then,” Lena shrugs, returning to her rummaging.

“Oh, this is _so_ not happening. You are _not_ my new roommate! I’m going to _find_ Imra, and you’ll be out of here so fast that there’s going to be scorch marks on those tight leather pants of yours.”

Lena chuckles at Kara’s tirade and Kara swears she hears something that sounds a bit too much like ‘there’s other ways to get them off’, but when she turns around, Lena has magically produced a huge book from somewhere and is innocently leafing through it.

 _Ugh_. This… Lena was so _rude_. Kara needed to find Imra soon, or else _she_ would be the one dropping out of college and leaving a notecard in the middle of the night because of her _‘extreme incompatibility’_ with Lena.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was _so_ right. Living with Lena is driving her absolutely _insane_. She is possibly the worst roommate ever. Not that Kara has much experience rooming with someone other than her older sister and then Imra for a few weeks, but still. It’s like Lena is _trying_ to be terrible. A few days after Lena’s arrival, Kara is nowhere nearer to finding Imra, but the dark bags under her eyes speak of the work she’s been putting in, not to mention the frustrating trials that her new _not_ -roommate is putting her through.

Kara pours some sugary cereal in a bowl while narrating the events of the previous days to her webcam.

“It’s day three of the incursion here in room 307. Imra is still missing, and she’s been officially replaced with the _roommate from hell_.”

She tries to pour some milk from her carton of milk, but finds it empty. Of course Lena drank her milk. Well then. She walks to the fridge and takes out a different container of soy milk that has a “Lena’s – do NOT touch” sticker on it.

“She keeps wearing Imra’s clothes. She steals my chocolate, and apparently my milk, too. She never cleans anything. She’s never awake before 4pm, which is maybe unsurprising considering she’s up all night with some _girl_ from my anthropology class while I’m trying to _sleep_!”

She returns with the stolen milk and smiles conspiratorially at the camera.

“But it’s fine, really. Because when Lena’s latest ‘study buddy’ came over, I _may_ have mentioned that Lena has raging cold sores and she should probably get herself checked because they’re _super_ contagious. Boom! Revenge is mine,” Kara plops down in her chair with a triumphant grin.

“And so is Lena’s _super special_ soy milk that I’m not supposed to touch because ‘that’s just the way the world works, sweetheart’.”

Kara starts pouring over her cereal, but instead of milk, she’s horrified to see _blood_ dripping out of the container. She screams, putting the container down shakily and backing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to writing Kara and Lena in this universe, so I feel like their voices are a little off, but I'm adjusting. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter nonetheless! As always, come bother me at forest-blue on tumblr with any questions or comments (or asks about updating faster :P).

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird to see Imra act so OOC, but for the folks who have watched Carmilla, you know why. For the ones who haven't, don't worry - there's a reason why she's like that. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
